


Character Limits

by amoeve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoeve/pseuds/amoeve
Summary: “This means war,” Tony promises. “That tweet got five hundred likes in the ten seconds it was live. I won’t stand for this.”or: Loki discovers Twitter.





	Character Limits

**Author's Note:**

> I was texting [intentandinvention](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intentandinvention/pseuds/intentandinvention) about a social media workshop I had to run, and she was texting me about Avengers fic she was reading. Then we were texting about the Avengers on social media. 
> 
> Now there is a drabble. There may well be more on the way.

“Thor!” Tony yells from the sofa. “This is an emergency!”

“Loki returned under a banner of peace, and has made reparations for the damage he wrought to New York,” Thor repeats, with a little less patience this time, which is around the four thousandth recitation so far today.

“He has _more followers than me_!”

“You don’t like crowds of people following you around,” Steve feels it’s reasonable to point out. “Loki does.”

“That’s not what he means, Cap,” Clint says, wiggling his phone at him, most likely to indicate that Steve has missed some technological point.

“He’s tweeted twenty thousand times in a _week_!” Tony says. “His approval ratings are sky high! _Ninety percent of his followers are female and aged 20-25_!”

“Are you running his Twitter feed through your PR monitoring service?” Nat asks, even though it’s clear from her tone that the answer is yes. “I thought you only did that to yourself.”

“ _And_ our social media analysis software _and_ the business perception index,” said Tony, mournfully. “And he is _winning_. I won’t stand for this.” After a moment, he squawks, “WHAT! NO!”

Clint, phone in hand, starts laughing, and Nat leans over to take a look.

Thor and Steve exchange looks. “Explain?” they chorus.

“Loki just tweeted from Tony’s account,” she smirks. “Something about taking it lying down.”

Tony’s face appears over the edge of the sofa. “This means war,” he promises. “That tweet got five hundred likes in the ten seconds it was live. I won’t stand for this.”

“Beautiful,” Clint murmurs, and then he puts his phone away with practised casualness that sort of screams ‘don’t pay attention to what I just did’.

“Snap again?” Nat asks.

“I’m not sure now is the time for card games,” says Steve, but he gets the feeling that nobody is listening to him.

“This is not war,” Thor is saying to Tony. “Loki would never answer such a challenge.”

“Oh, brother _dearest_. How little you know me. I always answer a challenge when I’m winning.”

Loki’s sunglasses are so dark that they don’t reflect any light, and there is no way he sourced a three-foot glittering cup from an actual Starbuck’s. Probably. Unless they’re sponsoring him now, too.

“You,” Tony snarls.

Loki curls his tongue around the straw. “Miss me?” Then he pulls out a sleek, black phone, and takes a selfie. At this distance, Steve can see all of them in the background. Thor is waving at the camera.

“Do not even think about it,” Tony says. 

“Hashtag hanging out with the Avengers,” Loki says. He winks at them all. “Enjoy the party.” Then he disappears.

“This is  _gold_ ,” Clint repeats.

“Loki!” Thor sounds annoyed. “Doesn’t even stop to say hello.”

“We’re going to have half of the city camped outside all night, thinking he’s in here,” Steve says into the silence. “Probably screaming his name.”

“This is _my tower_. It has  _my name on it_.” Tony flops down, looking despondent. “Ugh, I hate how _happy_ he looked.”

Steve rubs a hand over his face. He can already tell that it’s going to be a long night.


End file.
